ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Treasure Casket
Treasure Casket Reports Please provide all the information you can regarding your casket drop. In particular, please report the zone you obtained it in, the item you received, and whether this was from a blue or brown casket. Thank you. -- 06:55, 9 December 2008 (UTC) If you find a new item, please add it to the list for the appropriate zone. Keep the total number of "opened caskets" the same as the other items already entered. -- 10:49, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Please place any info you can gather here. Looking for: Mob Name, Zone killed in, Reward, Hints, Unlocking #. I'm mainly looking for locked casket info. The idea here is to see if there is a discernible pattern (one may not exist but that's why we'll compile data). If there is a pattern we could possibly determine a number of things based on the mobs/hints/zone such as what's in the chest and what number unlocks it. Again this could be a futile effort but who knows :D Thanks again! Minigoji Just a thought, but... we have two different things happenening with the Caskets. With the blue, unlocked Caskets, there are multiple items at a time, I've seen up to 3 items in one Casket. However, the brown, locked Caskets have, as far as I've seen, only contained a single item. If this is so, then perhaps we should use Drop Rate for the blues, and Abundance for the brown. I added my data from the Passhow Marshlands brown Caskets as Abundance for now. Opinions? -Liteholt 00:20, 11 December 2008 (UTC) It is possible to get multiply, iv usually gotten 2.lego 05:01, 11 December 2008 (UTC) *Please track your reports correctly. You can't have ten different possible items in a casket category, and have two 1/1, and eight that all say 1/5. Remember to update every possible option when you increase yours. It's the only way to get accurate information! --Baroness 06:48, 11 December 2008 (UTC) **Which makes me wonder... should these be changed to Abundance instead? The category was designed for treasure chest drops, after all. At least for Brown Caskets, that is. --Baroness 06:51, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Jugner Forest |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} Killed a Jugner Funguar and a casket popped. Item found in brown casket was Maple Sugar. Eyelyn 07:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Regarding Jugner Forest, found Iron Ore off the casket. --Suirieko 07:51, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Killed Goblin Leecher in Jugner. Brown casket contained Maple Sugar and Bone Chip --Segellion 11:38, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Blue casket in Jugner Forest. Temporary items found were an Antidote and Silent Oil. I was able to receive both items. Eyelyn 08:06, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Brown-Ether +1,Potion +2 lego 08:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Brown: Killed a Screamer and all I got was a Bone Chip >.>b? --Azulmagia 14:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Brown: Ether +1, Beetle Subligar. Ayrlie 21:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) From several blue chests in Jugner (sorry, didn't count 'em), we got Elixirs, Potion +2, Ether +2, Silent Oil, Prism Powder, and Catholicon. --Kyrie 22:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Brown: Doing the NM for the WotG mission when someone in party unlocked a chest, log showed he had Pinwheel Belt for dispensing fireworks. Did not get a screenshot of the item to post on wiki - Seems no entry has been made yet on this item. Divimise 02:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC)Divimise Valkurm Dunes |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} So far I've been scavenging the dunes for caskets. So far Brown caskets seem to be 1/10 mobs and Blue caskets 1/5 mobs for me. There's two types of brown caskets, I'm pretty sure this is for all area's too (# of attempts may vary). For the Dunes one of the Brown Caskets give you 5 attempts to open it. These contain Armor and weapon/armor Syntheses materials. Another Brown Casket gives you 6 attempts to open it. Inside of those are either a random item or a medical item. So far this is what I've obtained. More information is needed to be 100% sure about the types of caskets. But I am 99% sure the lower # attempt casket will almost always hold armor/synth item and the higher # attempt casket will hold a normal item or med item. Blue Casket: Temp items - Daedalus Wing, Ether +1, Potion +2, Potion +3, Elixir, Remedy, Antidote, Pear au Lait, Catholicon, Tomato Juice Brown Casket: Bone Mittens, Bronze Bolt Heads, Flax Flower, Silver Ore, Solea, Echo Dropsx1, Ether, Phlegethon's Trousers Arroh 23:09, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Brown: Echo Drops Got it on first guess on lock from a Snipper and ironically a Lizard Helm off a Lizard. --Blaubont 15:58, 9 December 2008 (UTC) West Ronfaure } |} |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} I've come across mainly blue caskets. I've run into Ether +1, Antidote, and Potion. * Brown Chest in West Ronfaure just got me a Eye Drops nice to npc for 531 was shocked to see meds in a brown -- 00:42, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Brown-Honey lego 08:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Found a blue casket and got a Remedy from it. User:Talena 3:49, 9 December 2008 Brown Casket Dropped from Wild Rabbit reward was Copper Ore Llyendar 17:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Llyendar, Ragnarok Server Brown Casket dropped from a carrion Worm reward was a Flint Stone Tisiphone6023 16:36, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Blue Casket dropped from a carrion Worm got an elixer --Lheaa 02:26, 11 December 2008 (UTC) North Gustaberg } |} |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} Receved Ether+1, Potion+2, Echo drops & antidote from blue chests. Echo drop &antidote in same chest. Received Eye drop and Echo drops from brown casket. Also received Eye drop from Blue casket, as well as Apple au lait, ether, ether +1, and potion +1.--Szkol 13:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC) South Gustaberg |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} I was only here for a short while and found Silent Oil. I think we can safely assume that a handful of these items are found in every single area but if we can somehow manage to tally the drop rates we'll be in business. Also, dunno if anyone noted but this yet but you can hold up to 16 temporary items at a time and that they disappear if you die. Rutinaria 15:17, 8 December 2008 (PST) I found an Antidote in a brown casket dropped from a rock lizard.Anntares09:03, 9 December 2008 (GMT) I found 2 Antidote's and one Silent Oil within half an hour. I found a Tekko in a brown casket near LL spawn area.Also found Daedalus Wing and Remedy in Blue casket near bastok markets exit. *Lepidus* Garuda Qufim Island |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket } |} |} Brown-Wool Thread, Brass Greaves, Iron Ore, Brass Finger Gauntlets, Chamomile, Ether +1, Mythril Ore, Potion +3, Silver Obi, Maple Log Blue-Hi-Ether +2, Hi-Ether +3, Hi-Potion +1, Hi-Potion +3, Hi-Potion +2, Daedalus Wing, Elixir, Antidote, Eye Drops, Echo Drops, Pamama au Lait, Remedy From Qufim Island locked chests: Iron Ore, Brass Fng. Gnt., Chamomile, Ether +1 --Byte.xi Blue-Hi-Ether +2,Hi-Potion +2lego 08:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Brown-wool thread brass greaves I received a set of Custodes (new H2H weapon) from a treasure casket in qufim. -- Thelo Have been farming bats/weapons in Qufim for awhile, attempts went from 6 to 5 then before i quit down to 4 guesses per chest. 6,5,4,4,4 and i quit after failing all but one of the 4s. Brass finger gauntlets, potion +3, and mythril ore. Temp items were daedalus wing, elixirs, hi-pots +1/2/3, hi-ether +3s, antidotes, eye drops, echo drops, pamamas au lait, and remedies. going now to farm in behemoths and list drops/chest and numbers. --GodsBlackArm 03:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Killed a Greater Pugil, got a locked casket, received Mythril Ore. ----DUNOTS Got a temp Silent oil among other things from a blue chest after killing a Wight--Illek 20:20, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Unlocked a brown casket, 6 tries available for use: used all, got Custodes. -- Fengauld, December 10, 2008 Unlocked a Brown Casket and got a pinch of poison dust and mithril ore. Prey was Greater Pugil. --- Ziegh , December 10, 2008 East Ronfaure |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} I obtained a new Great Sword, named Surviver, from a casket in East Ronfaure. I took 3 hints and then opened it on my fourth (with a max of 5). The page for this sword is already up. --Dashknocker 08:31, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Brown - killed Forest Hare, obtained a flask of eye drops. Brown - killed Orcish Grappler, obtained a handful of stone arrowheads. Brown - killed Scarab Beetle, obtained a flask og echo drops. Brown-Solea,Potion Blue-Eye Drops, Ether +2, Remedy, Apple Juice, Apple au Lait, Potion +1/+2, Silent Oil lego 08:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Xarcabard } |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Bone Rod | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Gothic Gauntlets | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Falchion | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Carapace Mittens | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Carapace Leggings | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Ash Log | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Kheten | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Carbon Fiber | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Ether +1 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Potion +3 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Ether +2 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Silk Thread | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Darksteel Nugget | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Grain Seeds | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Kazham Peppers | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Gold Nugget | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Potion +2 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Dryad Root | |} |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket } |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Eye Drops | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Elixir | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Daedalus Wing | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Silent Oil | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Remedy | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Echo Drops | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Super Ether | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Melon Juice | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Hi-Potion +2 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Hi-Potion +3 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Prism Powder | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Hi-Ether +2 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Hi-Ether +3 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |X-Potion | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Antidote | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Pamama au Lait | |} |} Dark Elemental dropped Brown casket, was locked but had only 5 chances instead of the usual 6, --Rohlan 11:04, 11 December 2008 (GMT) Demon Pawn dropped Blue casket with: Hi-Ether +3 Echo Drops and an Icarus Wing --Verran42 16:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Shadow Dragon dropped brown casket with Ether +2 and a Gold Nugget --Neg 01:11, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Blue Casket: (Hail Gigas) Elixir, Super Ether and Pamama au Lait --Mindi 09:56, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Blue Casket: Antidote, X-Potion, Hi-Potion +3. -- 09:14, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Blue Casket:Melon Juicex2, Hi-Potion +2, Daedalus wing --Zarrgoth 12:46, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Brown Casket: 5 Atempts, Grain Seeds.--Lionix 13:31, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Blue Casket: Elixir, Echo Drop, Prism Powder. --DanCrzMn 08:40, Dec9th (EST) Brown: 22 Carbon Fiber: dropped from Lost Soul. In about 4 hours i have gotten 10 blue and 1 brown. blue chest all been meds. x-potions, ether, d-wings. etc.. Also farmed demons near Castle for 2 of the 4 nothing at all. --DanCrzMn 22:00 dec9th (EST) Brown Casket: Carapace Subligar --Corrderio Caskets seem to last 3 minutues if not opened, --Kyres 08:14, Dec9th (PST) Brown Caskets: Potion +2, Ash Log, Dryad Root, Carbon Fiber, Darksteel Nugget, Kazham peppers, Ether +2. 5/7 guessing caskets(one brown chest contained 3 items). -Penelopee Brown: dryad root and Ether +2 --ryeshinyih Blue Casket: Elixir, Daedalus Wing, & Silent Oil from a Demon Pawn - Crazyboy Brown Casket: Carbon Fiber from a Demon Pawn - Crazyboy Brown Casket: Ether +1 from a Demon Knight - Crazyboy I have gotten a carapace mask, a gold nugget, a bag of grain seeds, a potion +1 and a potion +2 from Xarcabard Brown caskets --NinaaOfShiva 09:18, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Blue Casket: Remedy, Melon Juice, Echo Drops, & Super Ether from a Lost Soul - Crazyboy Evil Eye dropped a Brown Casket containing Gold Nugget,Ether +2, and Carbon Fiber. --Chisei 02:20, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Batallia Downs |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} While searching for a Nyumomo Doll for the new WOTG missions, I came across a number of caskets there. The blue ones just gave me some generic stuff, including Melon Juice, Daedalus Wing, Hi-Ether +2, Silent Oil, Prism Powder, and Remedy. As for brown caskets, I only managed to open up one and got a Potion +3. --Melios 03:59, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Beaucedine Glacier |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} Obtain Ebony Sabots, Silver Arrowhead, Oak Log, Cuir Trousers, and Iron Subligar, Ether +2, and Potion+2 out of the locked chests. Ayrlie 07:05, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Iron Mittens, Temp items: Super Ether, Elixir, Pamama au Lait (All three obtained from same chest! - it did not dissapear until I got everything). Acidfang 08:59, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Brown casket gave me a black chocobo feather. Gravagar 03:29, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Buburimu Peninsula |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} The ethers and potions from the brown caskets are not temporary. Obtain Potion +3 from a Zu and Elixir from a Goblin Tinkerer both Blue chests Xman 07:28, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Obtained many Potion +2/+3 and Ether +2/+3, with a couple of Echo Drops, Silent Oil, Tomato Juice, and a single Remedy-- all temporary items from the Blue Caskets. I noticed more caskets seemed to pop after defeating Goblins or Crawlers-- whether this is random or not will be told over time. --Baruch 11:41, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Obtained Pestle from Zombie (brown casket of course) --Tyas 05:58, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Tahrongi Canyon } |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Brass Leggings | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Brass Subligar | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Tin Ore | |} |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket } |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Daedalus Wing | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Antidote | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Silent Oil | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Ether +2 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |} |} I got a Protect ring from a brown here. it's like Protect Ring but protect I, level 9 and 100 charges! --Browolf 16:58, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I've been killing for a few hours, so far from the 3 brown I've opened I've had a zinc ore, tin ore and a potion --Vartak 22:29, 9 December 2008 (GMT) Got 4 Blues in a little under an hour. No browns. 2 Killer Bees, a Gob Weaver, and 1 Strolling Sapling. Antidote and Remedy from the sapling, Ether+2 and Elixer from a Killer Bee, Ether +2 from the Weaver, Prism powder from a Killer Bee.--Corbi Denergal 04:03, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ive been lvling Pup here since the update and have gotten 1x Antidote and 2x Brass Leggings from the locked caskets.--Antigone 18:44, 10 December 2008 (EST) Just got a Protect Earring Lvl 9 All Jobs no defence Enchantment: "Protect" <100/100 0:00/0:30> --Jadecc 08:41, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I got an Antidote, Echo Drops, Tin Ore, Zinc Ore, and Protect Earring out of 5 brown chests. I'm not sure, maybe I was on a run, but all brown chests had 5 tries. Blue chests were Potion +1, Potion +2, Tomato Juice & a Remedy. The last two out of one box. --Tyas 18:38, 11 December 2008 (UTC) La Theine Plateau |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} Found a blue casket with a Pear au Lait. 09 December, 2008. 6:21 (PST) User:Talena Pashhow Marshlands |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} Gad fly x2 one drops a brown chest other drops a blue. Iron ore was found in brown chest and he blue one had a Deadulus wing and a prism powder. Bog bunny x2 one drops a blu chest with a hi-pot and a potion+3 other one droped a brown chest when unlocked i got an elm log. Umichi 23:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thread Leech x2 dropped blue casket which included 3 items; Elixir, Hi-Potion, and Ether +1. Was able to obtain all 3 items from casket. Carnivorous Crawler x2 dropped brown casket which contained new item, a Wurger. Samandia 18:52, 9 December 2008 Thread Leech dropped blue casket which included 2 Silent Oil. Due to limitations of temporary items, only able to collect 1 of the pots. Carnivorous Crawler dropped blue casket which contained 3 items; Elixir, Antidote, and a Flask of Eye Drops. Was only able to choose 1 of 3 items before casket closed and disappeared. Thread Leech dropped blue casket which included 3 itmes; Silent Oil, Prism Powder, and a Remedy. Was given the chance to obtain all 3 items. Brown casket dropped and contained Ether +1. Blue casket dropped Antidote and Echo Drops. Blue casket dropped Pamama au Lait and Echo Drops. Blue casket dropped Daedalus Wing and Ether +2. Blue casket dropped Ether +2 and Eye Drops. Blue casket dropped Catholicon, Melon Juice and Ether +1. Blue casket dropped Echo Drops and Remedy. Brown casket dropped Flax Flower. Blue casket dropped 2x Ether +2. Blue casket dropped antidote and hi-potion. Blue casket dropped Pamama au Lait and potion +2. Blue casket dropped ether +1 and Eye Drops. Brown casket dropped Wurger. Blue casket dropped Melon Juice and Potion +2. Brown casket dropped Elm Log. Blue casket dropped Silent Oil and Daedalus Wing. Blue casket dropped Ether +3 and Elixir. Blue casket dropped Silent Oil and Echo Drops. Blue casket dropped Hi-Potion and Ether +2. Blue casket dropped Ether +1 and Remedy. Brown casket dropped Ether and Elm Log. Blue casket dropped Ether +3 and Antidote. Konschtat Highlands |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} Meriphataud Mountains |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} Rolanberry Fields |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} West Sarutabaruta |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} Brown: I've only managed to open one brown one here, and it was a measly clump of moko grass. /cry. Apparently Firefly is suppposed to be obtainable here. Anyways, I'm guessing this proves that local items are a possibility. --Azulmagia 13:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Brown casket unlocked, can confirm Firefly (DMG 11, Delay 600 AGI +1, lv5 THF/RNG/NIN/COR)is here. --Daikano of Seraph, December 10, 11:45am est. East Sarutabaruta |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} Behemoth's Dominion } |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Black Chocobo Feather | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Velvet Slops | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Mythril Ore | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Potion +2 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Ether +1 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Ether +2 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Iron Subligar | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Linen Thread | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Padded Cap | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |} |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket } |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Silent Oil | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Prism Powder | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Echo Drops | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |X-Potion | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Antidote | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Elixir | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Pamama au Lait | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Daedalus Wing | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Hi-Ether +3 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Super Ether | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Hi-Ether +2 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Hi-Potion +2 | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Remedy | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Catholicon | |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" |Melon Juice | |} |} Sauromugue Champaign |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Blue Casket |} Got a herder's subligar from a brown --Browolf 18:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Not sure how to create new articles, but for anyone who cares to, Herder's Subligar is level 25, PUP/BST/SMN/DRG, DEF:8 Enhances Pet Accuracy. Found in Sauramogue Brown caskets. --Dunador 13:20, 9 December 2008 Glad to see the Herder's Subligar were found. lego 09:41, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Comments Unlocking numbers are supposed to be random... let's not add these to the main page quite yet. -- 22:48, 8 December 2008 (UTC) And it's not any certain mob which may drop them either. Drop rate is supposed to be 1 in 10 (said at FanFest). So I'm only adding to the item pages of things I find in the Caskets that they can be found in Caskets. I doubt it even has to do with zone, either. --Starcade 22:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I believe the zone does matter as to what equipment is available. I believe they set it up to drop Rare/Ex gear level appropriate for the area. -- 05:36, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Not sure where to mention this, but while looking for chests today in Xarcabard, I came across one that let me have 6 chances for trying the combination, and one that let me have 5 chances, but most of the time in xarcabard, I have only gotten 4 chances. I am not sure if that is useful info for anyone... --NinaaOfShiva 09:28, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ---- looks like while farming those zones you could get lucky and get some weak gear :|lego 17:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) edit: Can only hold 16 temp items. edit2: got a solea in east ron So far in the Dunes, I've gotten: daedalus wing, echo drops, an elixir, a potion +1, a potion +2, and tomato juice as temp items from unlocked caskets, and a flax flower, a rock salt and lauan log as regular items from locked caskets. Decent chance of getting the casket too.--Songbirdz 19:46, 8 December 2008 (UTC) potions, ether & elixirs in the dunes sound nice! the non-temp item drops don't look promising lol. -- 19:48, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Killed a single Zu in Buburimu, got a temp chest with a Daedalus Wing and Ether+2... intersting... --Tellah of Carbuncle 20:06, 8 December 2008 (UTC) An Evil Weapon in Batallia dropped a blue (temp item) casket with a Catholicon and an Antidote. TWTBW mobs *CAN* drop chests, so I do see some potential for farming abuse. Found 2 Melon Juices in another blue casket, but could only take one of them.--Starcade 20:33, 8 December 2008 (UTC) You can go back into the casket for multi items. lego 20:47, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *This is correct, but only if you don't have the same temp item already in your inventory. --Starcade 20:53, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ** Are we sure about this? I loaded 2 ethers in the same blue casket, and I thought I was able to grab both. I could be wrong on getting both, but two of the same item definitely loaded in one casket.--Szkol 13:08, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ***Yes, 2 will load but it is impossible to carry both at the same time. Use one and then pick up the other if you need. Miaa 01:40, 10 December 2008 (UTC) First brown chest for me. Basically went through the process on the main page as an example of what to expect when you come upon a brown chest. Got a handful of mythril bolt heads for my trouble. --Starcade 20:53, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Fighting in Behemoth's Dominion, gotten three Blues and one Brown so far. Blues has Elixirs, Hi-pot +3, Catholicons (and +1's), Antidotes, Remedies, Melon Juices, Hi-Ether +3, and the like. Brown chest has two Kazham Peppers and a Black Chocobo Feather. Upon finding another Brown casket, I found that if one 'guesses' the combination incorrectly, the clue that will be given can only be a "You have a hunch that the number is greater than (the number you guessed) type of clue. However, if one chooses to 'examine the lock,' the clue can be about either digit being odd or even, either digit being within a certain range, etc.Taanath 21:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Got 3 chests in the span of 5 minutes in Qufim while Duoing at level 35. Nuala Phoenix 21:42, 8 December 2008 (UTC) |width=20%| |} |} Pets and Bounty Hunters Curious as to know if anyone has managed to get a chest off a BST/SMN pet or a Goblin Bounty Hunter --Azulmagia 23:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *Bounty Hunters should be fine. Pets could be another question. --Starcade 03:19, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Not possible to get it to drop from pets. Ayrlie 07:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Confrimed the ability to get blue and brown treasure caskets if wyvern kills mob. Wartoc 14:28, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Same Confirmation Wyvern can kill monster and have casket dropedUmichi 23:09, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Casket only from Easy Prey+ mobs? Haven't got one when mob's checked as too weak so far ? --ubslucky :This is false, every casket I've gotten has been from a TW mob. --Azulmagia 00:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Seconded. I was screwing around in west ron. forest on my 75 thf and got multiple of both types.Minigoji :Confirmed. Got a series of caskets (both unlocked and locked types) from farming Rams in La Theina as a lvl 75 BST/THF. Got two locked caskets, but no unlocked while doing one of the Field of Valor trainings in Konschtat Highlands as THF17 on EP mobs that gave me 60 EXP. --Demetress 07:22, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Someone in my Dynamis LS was killing Lost Souls while we were preparing in Glacier. Not sure what they got from it though. -.-; Natsuchii 04:32, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Casket Contents - Blue Casket * Choice between Daedalus Wing and Remedy Temp Item - West Saru--Qualo 04:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ** You can go back for the other -- 04:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ***This is not always true. I've had choices between two items in blue caskets, and after choosing one the casket disappeared. I wasn't able to go back and retrieve another item. ****This just means you took too long and the casket despawned. --Shinrai 16:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) * Apple Juice Temp Item - West Saru--Qualo 04:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) * Apparently you cannont gain two of the same ( ) items. I acquire echo drops and the new casket which contained echo drops say's "You already possess that temporary item" -- Ivalince **This is true. While farming the Nyumomo Doll in Batallia Downs I found many blue caskets with doubles of items, and I was only able to hold one of each temporary item at a time :However, a single blue casket may contain more than one copy of the same item - I got 2x Pamama au Lait and Hi-Potion +3 quite a few times. 13:21, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Casket Reload time? Anyone else notice a wait between boxes? Maybe its something like Chocobo digging and have to wait until zone reloads. I'm farming in Xarca and found 2 within 5 kills but then nothing for about 5~10 minutes until I got my next few, followed by another 5~10 minute wait. --Zarrgoth 16:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *There is no cool down period. I've gotten another casket after the next mob. I've also gone 20+ minutes of mobs (approx. 20+ mobs) without a casket. Wartoc 16:19, 9 December 2008 (UTC) **I mean more of a cool down of the zone rather then individual. For example, 5 boxes every 5 minutes are reloaded per zone. Theres 10+ farmers here in Xarca atm so it was just a thought. --Zarrgoth 16:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ***No. Nothing seems to effect drop rate other then the level of the mobs in the area as a whole. I have noticed Behemoths Domin and Xacabard have around the same drop rate. while i was in behemoths domin i was the only one farming and there was 15 people in xarcabard. Also a few friends of mine who have also been farming have reported around the same drop rate while i have TH4 and them TH0. This is not to say TH wont effect the contents of the casket, it might or might not. to early at this point to say. I am sure TH dont effect casket drop rates though. --Penelopee **** Didn't SE release info regarding TH saying that it did -not- affect items acquired through chests? Could be my imagination, just thought I'd heard that somewhere before. --Dunador ***** SE did say in fact that it is a 1/10 chance of a casket dropping, and the drop rate not being affected by TH. Jared Fox 08:45, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Dungeons inside the zones Has anyone tried getting chests to drop in the dungeons inside these zones? i.e giddeus etc, etc.Umichi 22:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Party member reported killing around 150 Yagudo in Giddeus with no Caskets dropping. He seemed fairly reliable, but I did not know him particularly.--Boredofboredom 03:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) No, Caskets do not appear in dungeons, only in areas that do not have chests/coffers of their own... I've tested this myself - Raiserxi of Seraph... December 9th, 10:50pm est Unlocking Treasure Casket There is a simple way to Unlock these Caskets. Just follow these steps and you can narrow the combination dow to only 5 numbers! Step 1 - Pick Enter a combination, and Enter 50 for your answer. *now you will recieve a message, You have a Hunch that the combination is Greater or Less than 50. Step 2 - Now you will either Plus or Minus 20 depending on what the out come of the First guess was. Step 3 - Now you will either Plus or Minus 10 depending on what the out come of the Second guess was. Step 4 - Now you will either Plus or Minus 5 depending on what the out come of the Third guess was. Step 5 - Now you will have only 4 Choice to Pick From! *example* You have a Hunch the combination is less than 50! Your Next guess would be 30. You have a Hunch the combination is less than 30! Your Next guess would be 20. You have a Hunch the combination is greater than 20! Your Next guess would be 25. You have a Hunch the combination is less than 25! Now you have only 4 choices 21, 22, 23, 24! This makes things a lot easier! Follow these steps and you will be opening chest almost every time! Enjoy! All credit goes to Lilly on Shiva! Allcell 15:58, 10 December 2008 (UTC) There's a bit of a flaw. First off, 50 is not the median number between 10 and 99. 54/55 is. So it may be wiser to start with one of those numbers instead. Secondly, you need only assume that the combination in your example is 10 or 99, to see that a 25% chance of guessing correctly on your fifth try is not always possible. Combo 10: 1st guess 50, 2nd guess 30, 3rd guess 20, 4th guess 15; left with 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 Combo 99: 1st guess 50, 2nd guess 70, 3rd guess 80, 4th guess 85; left with a lot of possibilities. Basically, just recenter your formula around 54/55 as the median, and it'll work, but not as well as you would think. For instance: 10-99; 90 digits; Middle digits = 54/55; 1st Guess: 55 Higher than 55; 55-99; 45 digits; Middle digit = 77; 2nd Guess: 77 Higher than 77; 77-99; 23 digits; Middle digit = 88; 3rd Guess: 88 Higher than 88; 88-99; 12 digits; Middle digits = 93/94; 4th Guess: 94 Higher than 94; 94-99; 6 digits; Middle digits = 96/97; 5th Guess: 97 It won't narrow it down as quickly. It's best to use hints, and not just using this formula. Knightsaysni38 23:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) The easiest way i've found to open a locked box is to use all of your chances on hints except one. By that time you will have either gotten the exact number, or narrowed it down to 2 or 3 options. If you have 6 chances using this formula is almost a guaranty to get the right combo. Orbitxx 05:26, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I can vouch for the above method Orbtixx mentions. Sometimes if I think I'm going to be left with 3 options then I'll use the last 2 tries to guess. This gives me 66.6% chance of success on the times when I can't get it 100%. --Byte.xi Temporary Items? What makes these items temporary? Do they dissapear upon zoning, logging out, or something else perhaps? Only temp items I can think of are from Ballista, Besieged, Nyzul Isle, and Salvage. But all those items dissapear once the event is over. I haven't tried hunting these little treasure boxes yet so I'm clueless hehe. Natsuchii 04:39, 11 December 2008 (UTC) They have their own inventory slots and will not take up your normal inventory spaces. They will disappear upon zoning and logging out. Orbitxx 05:29, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Pool? Do items in locked Caskets goto the treasure pool or are they dumped into the opener's inventory? Pometeme 04:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Items in locked caskets will remain in the casket after you unlock it, then you just need to check the casket again. All members in your party/alliance that were in the zone at the time will be able to choose items from the chest.(assuming it doesn't despawn first :D) --Crazyneko 07:41, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Depopping Caskets It does happen - I haven't yet run into one yet, but one of my linkshell members was fighting in Qufim against a Gigas and two wights - the Gigas died first and dropped a casket, but the casket depopped while she was fighting the Wight aggro off. I'm not sure how long it takes for the depop to happen, but her estimation was 2~3 minutes. 64k1 06:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Had the same problem, was working on a brown casket when I got aggro. Approx. 3 minutes passed and it simply disappeared. --Crazyneko 07:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Hunting in Behemoth's Dominion for roughly 8~9 hours. Blue chests consistantly depopped after 3 minutes from the time they dropped. Brown chests have lasted longer when the code is being solved but depopped 3minutes after being opened. --Azuzu 16:53, 11 December 2008 (UTC)